The production of large-volume silicon blocks is a key step in the production process of silicon solar cells. This method step has a decisive influence on the future properties of the semiconductor material, in particular on the achievable efficiency of the finished solar cells.
A device and a method for the production of silicon blocks is for example disclosed in JP 2000/327487 A.
There is however always the need to improve the controllability and reproducibility as well as the cost-effectiveness of such methods.